Friends ?
by UneAline
Summary: Mauvais résumé en vue. Histoire niaise en provenance de ma tête. La relation de Lukas et Matthias est ambiguë. Oui, encore du Denmark x Norvège.
1. Chapter 1

En se réveillant, il avait trouvé la place vide, à coté de lui. Le lit était froid, depuis plusieurs heures.

Il s'assit sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. C'était l'heure de se lever, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Pas du tout d'ailleurs. C'était un de ces matins, où rien n'a d'odeur, où tout est incolore. Un de ces matins, ou l'on voudrait se rendormir, en espérant que tout aura reprit un air normal à son réveil, se réveiller en espérant ne plus se retrouver seul au petit matin.

Mais c'était impossible, il avait du travail, il n'avait pas le temps de se rendormir. Des papiers à remplir, des réunions importantes, un programme chargé en somme. La banque comptait sur lui. Mais il n'en avait pas envie, du tout. Même s'il savait bien que se rendormir ne ramènerait pas la présence dans son lit.

Il eut alors une pensée, pour son silencieux et fuyant ami, qui passait chaque midi, depuis deux mois, pour lui apporter son déjeuner, avant de repartir, sans avoir dit un mot. Cette pensée parvint à lui donner assez d'énergie pour se lever, et pour se préparer. Il allait le revoir aujourd'hui.

Finalement, le soleil brillait dehors, et se reflétait sur la neige toute fraîche de la nuit. Mais les couleurs du jour étaient encore fades, et pas assez intéressantes pour les observer. Lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui, il accrocha son habituel sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres, et se mit en marche. Son bureau était assez proche pour qu'il se permette de s'y rendre à pied, et il aimait, marcher dans la neige immaculée, et être le premier à y laisser son empreinte.

En se levant, ce matin, il avait prit une résolution. Il lui parlerait, mais réellement cette fois, pas comme la veille. Il ne se laisserai pas avoir par ses grands yeux bleus, et son visage enfantin, non, non, pas cette fois encore. Il lui parlerait, et il mettrait les choses au clair, pour de bon. Il en avait assez de vivre ainsi. En passant devant la bibliothèque, à deux rues de sa banque, il sentit son ventre se serrer. Etait-il déjà là, au travail ? Devait-il aller le saluer ? Il se tordit le cou, pour tenter de le voir, au travers d'une des multiples fenêtres, mais en vain. Tant pis, il devait accélérer le pas, ou il arriverait en retard, et il se ferait de nouveau enguirlander par son patron, ce n'était pas le moment.  
Alors il entra dans la banque, et s'installa à son bureau, se laissant guider par la seule pensée de sa discussion à venir. C'est ainsi que sa matinée passa, lentement, trop lentement. Mais au moins, elle passa. A mesure que les minutes de l'horloge tournaient, il sentait son ventre se serrer. Il savait qu'il passait chaque jours à la même heure, parce qu'il aimait les habitudes, et la ponctualité. Il savait presque a quel exact moment les portes automatiques allaient s'ouvrir, pour le laisser entrer. Il savait presque exactement à quelle heure il allait tourner à droite, puis avancer tout droit, pour arriver devant la porte de son bureau. Il savait presque avec exactitude, quand il le verrait passer devant ses murs de verre, et quand il entendrait trois petits coups contre sa porte de chêne. Il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient. Il regarda l'horloge, elle marquait 11:57. Dans trois minutes, il franchirait l'entrée, et dans quatre minutes exactement, il irait lui ouvrir la porte. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre quatre minutes. Il ne pouvait plus. D'un bond, il se leva, en poussant son fauteuil à roulettes en arrière, et il sortit précipitamment de son bureau. Était-ce lui, ou des tambours résonnaient au dehors, dans son propre crâne ? Son sang résonnait dans ses tempes, comme à chaque fois qu'il savait qu'il allait le voir, c'en était presque douloureux.  
Il arriva sur le porche du bâtiment au moment même ou une chevelure blond pâle grimpait lentement les quelques marches avant la porte. C'était lui. Il s'arrêta juste en face de lui, et leva ses grands yeux pour le regarder fixement, l'air complètement indifférent, comme d'ordinaire. Un instant, il crut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à sortir un son. Puis, il réussit à prononcer la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

-Lukas !


	2. Chapter 2

Puis tout se bouscula dans sa tête, tellement qu'il oublia ce qu'il avait en tête, il se perdit dans le bleu de ses yeux, son coeur battait trop fort, et l'empêchait de penser correctement, il fallait qu'il se calme. Lukas était plus petit que lui, et ses cheveux étaient d'un blond encore plus clair que le sien. Il avait un visage fin, et peu d'émotions s'y laissaient deviner. Les seules fois où il avait laissé son air indifférent, pour un sourire, ou autre chose que l'indifférence, Matthias avait été le seul témoin de la scène. C'était toujours un évènement, quand il laissait paraître ses sentiments, et cela occurait seulement en de rares et spéciales occasions. Une fois au lit, au fond des bois, ou sous un ciel étoilé. Jamais en temps normal. Les sourires de Lukas étaient aussi rares et précieux que des diamants.

-Tu n'es pas à ton bureau ?

Cette petite voix le sortit de sa torpeur, et il mit quelques secondes à répondre, un peu sonné. Durant ces quelques secondes, il eut cet air béat, un peu stupide qu'il avait un peu trop souvent en présence de Lukas, ce qui permit à ce dernier de lui lancer une de ses fameuses piques dont il avait le secret.

-Ton air stupide est censé répondre à ma question Matthias ?

-Non, pas du tout, excuse moi, heu, je voulais prendre un peu l'air, alors je suis sorti. Tu veux bien faire un tour avec moi ?

Lukas mit du temps à répondre, c'était comme si il réfléchissait, même si son air indifférent ne laissait aucune chance de deviner ce a quoi il pensait. Puis, il hocha la tête, et ils se mirent en marche. Matthias disposait de une heure de pause pour manger, ce qui leur laissait largement le temps de discuter. Mais plus ils avançaient, moins il avait envie d'avoir cette discussion. Et si il se rendait compte que Lukas ne voyait pas leur relation comme lui la voyait ? Et si cette discussion menait les deux acolytes a ne plus jamais se voir ? Cette seule pensée fit frissonner le grand blond d'horreur. Non, jamais il ne voulait laisser cela arriver, jamais, c'était sur. Même s'il avait parfois un sale caractère, et même s'il n'était pas du tout démonstratif, Matthias s'était attaché à lui, plus que ce qu'il avait prévu au départ, et il savait à présent qu'il avait besoin de ce petit blond.

Ils étaient arrivés dans le parc du quartier, et ils s'étaient assis côte à côte sur un banc. Lukas avait sorti le déjeuner qu'il avait préparé, deux sandwiches au saumon, et il lui en avait tendu un. Les sandwiches au saumon, c'était le déjeuner préféré de Lukas, et, a fortiori, c'était également devenu le préféré de Matthias.

En mangeant, il se surprit à repenser à la première fois que Lukas lui avait apporté son déjeuner à la banque. C'était deux ou trois jours après leur première nuit, c'était la première fois que Lukas refaisait surface. La nuit suivante, ils s'étaient revus, Lukas avait sonné chez lui, et ça avait été leur seconde nuit. Ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots, et pas un baiser. Au petit matin, et comme à chaque fois depuis lors, il avait trouvé le lit vide. Au début, cela lui convenait, mais maintenant, il n'était plus vraiment sur de savoir. L'absence dans le lit lui pesait de plus en plus, et il n'arrivait jamais à savoir comment réagir en présence de Lukas. Si il devait l'embrasser, ou se comporter comme un simple ami, ce qu'il faisait la plupart du temps.

Pendant qu'il songeait, il ne parlait pas, chose assez inhabituelle chez lui, que Lukas ne manqua pas de notifier.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Matthias sortit alors de ses pensées, tourna la tête vers lui, et lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Si, tout va bien. Excuse moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Parce que tu penses toi ?

Il rit doucement, même si au fond, cela ne le faisait pas vraiment rire. Il avait l'habitude de ces petites blagues, mais à force de les entendre, il se demandait si c'en étaient vraiment. Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher l'ambiance, et il ne se sentait pas de lui faire des reproches. L'avoir près de lui était deja un beau cadeau. Alors il se mit a faire la conversation tout seul, comme souvent. Il parlait de son travail, de son patron acariâtre, de ses collègues ennuyeux, et du match de la veille, en somme, de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, alors qu'il mangeait.

Une fois son déjeuner terminé, il décida de tenter quelque chose. Tout en continuant de parler, de tout et de rien, et faisant comme si de rien n'était, il posa lentement sa main sur celle de Lukas, et il la prit dans la sienne. Doucement, il emmêla leurs doigts ensemble. Lukas ne réagissait pas vraiment, c'était un bon signe. Sa main était froide, comme toujours, et Matthias avait envie de le réchauffer, lui qui étais tout le temps gelé. Tant que Lukas ne s'échappait pas, il pouvait essayer. Alors il se rapprocha de lui, en glissant sur le banc, jusqu'à se retrouver collé à lui. A cet instant, il sentit Lukas s'écarter doucement. Alors il soupira, et cessa son monologue.

-Lukas ?

-Mh ?

Il hésita un moment, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas. Il voulait trouver la question parfaite, mais il n'avait jamais été très doué pour cela. Il parlait souvent pour ne rien dire, mais lorsqu'il devait vraiment parler, c'était plus difficile. Trouver le bon mot, a mettre sur la bonne idée, non, c'était plus compliqué que de débiter un tas de bêtises.

Il serra un peu la main du petit blond qu'il n'avait pas lâchée.

-On est quoi, tous les deux ?


End file.
